Noah and Bridgette: A match in the making
by SapphireOtter39
Summary: Noah's life is weird in any way possible. Now, he's trying to get the attention of his crush, Bridgette. But what are the results? This is my first story, so I hope it doesn't suck. No bad comments, please.
1. N: Introduction

**Noah's Point of View:**

It was almost too good to be true. But I finally got her…

I was sitting with my new girlfriend, Bridgette at the beach, looking at a beautiful sunset. "Noah…" She gazed into my eyes. "You look a little bit sunburn on your nose. You need some sunscreen."

I found that very odd, since I almost never get sunburn, but she put the sunscreen on my nose. Man, she is perfect, with her gorgeous blonde hair locked up in a ponytail, her sea green eyes always grabbing my attention. But then I noticed something a little... unnatural. The sunscreen smelled like Cool Whip.

That was when I woke up.

"Guys, you have to see this!" One of my older sisters, Yvonne screamed. She had a tub of Cool Whip in her hand, and a spoon in another. Two of my older brothers came in and laughed their heads off at me. I then went to the bathroom mirror, half asleep, and yelped at the sight of Cool Whip on my nose.

My mother then walked in the bathroom. "What's going on, Noah?"

"Yvonne put Cool Whip on my nose!" I yelled.

I really didn't expect mom to do anything. She just gave me the look that says "Why did I have nine kids?" then gave me a rag. "You better get ready. School starts in an hour!"

Luckily, all of my older siblings leave the house before me, so I usually get the last hour all to myself. I got dressed and had breakfast slower then usual. I was still furious at Yvonne. About forty five minutes later, my friend Cody and I started to walk to school in the September air. One thing for sure, he was definitely in a better mood then I was.

"Let me guess," Cody tried to make conversation. "One of your siblings ruined another one of your Bridgette fantasies."

I nodded my head. My siblings are one of the reasons I might never get a chance with Bridgette. Yeah, she's a real person. She's the most attractive girl at my school. She is also known as the love of my life.

"It must suck to be the runt of nine children." Cody agreed. "But how should I know? I'm an only child."

"Don't rub it in my face." I muttered to him under my breath.

Cody then glared at me. "Hey, you don't want to harm your friend, who lives on the same street as Bridgette, do ya?"

I guess he's right. "Good point." I told him when our school, Wawanakwa Academy, was in sight.

We both said our goodbyes, and then I headed off to my locker. My locker is ten lockers away from a girl named Courtney. The only reason I mention her is because she is a great friend of Bridgette's and they were talking to each other right now. I couldn't help but stare at Bridgette. She was so pretty today, like everyday.

"Hey, dude!" Someone behind me said. I screamed, hoping it wasn't one of my enemies, like Alejandro or Duncan.

"Oh, sorry, Tyler." I replied. Tyler is my lab partner in Science. Outside of Science, we don't talk much, so I was probably guessing why he was here.

"It's cool," He responded. "By the way, can you help me out and tell me what pages we had to read in the textbook for homework?" He asked.

That's always like Tyler. "Pages seventy five through nine." He gave me a wave as he ran into his first class.

After that, I found my friend Owen, who seemed in a really happy mood. "Hey, Noah!" He said. "It's taco day! Hooray!" He started cheering.

The first bell was going to ring soon, so I went off to my first class, Art. As I started to walk over to the art studio, someone grabbed my shoulder. "Noah, I need you for a second." It was Principal McLean. Wonder why he picked me.

"So there's a fundraiser to help the school get more money, and to promote, I need you in the mall this Sunday afternoon to get things started. Cool?" I was confused, but I decided to go along with it, since Principal McLean is one nut job.

"Ok!" Go off to your first class now!" He then went on his phone.


	2. N: A Creepy new Friend

I was walking right into the art room when I accidentally bumped into someone. When I looked up, I saw it was Bridgette. "Oh, I'm sorry Noah." She knows my name! "I'm just a klutz sometimes. You can go ahead."

"No," I replied. "You can go first. I'm a gentleman." Yeah, that part sounded cooler in my head.

"Thanks!" She then walked past me, smelling like apples. I then went inside the classroom… just to go outside to the courtyard.

There were thirteen large canvases outside. There were also water balloons full of paint, and thirteen teenagers that are about a year younger then me. "Ok, class. There are thirteen freshmen students here, and twenty six of you sophomores. Two sophomores will be paired up with one freshmen and help them splatter paint balloons onto the large canvas. Here's the list here."

**Group 1: Harold and Beth with Cameron**

**Group 2: Ezekiel and Sadie with Staci**

**Group 3: Trent and Eva with Jo**

**Group 4: Tyler and Cody with Mike**

**Group 5: Gwen and Lindsay with Dakota**

**Group 6: Owen and Duncan with Scott**

**Group 7: Noah and Bridgette with Dawn**

**Group 8: Alejandro and Heather with Zoey**

**Group 9: Geoff and DJ with B**

**Group 10: Justin and Katie with Sam**

**Group 11: Leshawna and Courtney with Anne Maria**

**Group 12: Sierra and Blaineley with Lightning**

**Group 13: Izzy and Intern with Brick**

I was really happy when I saw Group #7. I walked straight over to the seventh canvas, where Bridgette was standing with Dawn, who kind of creeped me out. "Hey, Noah!" Bridgette said as I came over. "What do you want to create, Dawn?"

She thought about it for a while, and then finally gave us an answer. "I want to create a picture of an otter!" She decided.

I looked around as we were prepping, and it looked like we were ahead compared to the other groups. Over at group 4, Mike was flipping personalities for some reason (I don't know the freshmen that well…) and then jumped up in the air and somehow knocked over the giant canvas. "WHAT THE (censored)?!" Tyler and Cody both yelled. Over at group 8, Alejandro and Heather were making out, which creeped Zoey out. Group 10 was doing their own thing, Justin checking himself out, Katie crying over Sadie, and Sam playing Angry Birds. You probably don't want to know about the rest.

Bridgette, Dawn and I started throwing balloons at the canvas when Bridgette suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Bridgette?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have to go to the bathroom really bad. Be right back." She then ran out, while Dawn and I continued to throw balloons.

While I was throwing balloons, Dawn started to talk. "So your aura is starting to speak to me," she started speaking herself. "It is talking really fast, like a heartbeat. It tells me that you're in love with Bridgette!" She whispered to me.

"I do not!" I lied. "I just think she's a great friend, you know." Bridgette came back and continued to throw balloons until time was up.

We ended up being the only ones to get an A. In fact, we were the only ones that did any work. Well, if you count group 4, where Tyler and Cody started pelting Mike with paint out of pure fear, then Mike slipped on a piece of balloon and landed on the knocked over canvas, using Mike's body shape as artwork. They got a D plus.

The bell for my next class rang, and I went over to my locker, where Dawn was waiting. "How do you know my locker?" I asked, creeped out.

"I see you here on my way to some classes. Plus your aura told me." She replied. "By the way, if you want help with Bridgette, you can ask me. I can read her aura and tell you what she's like."

Oh no. "I am NOT receiving help for my love life from a freshman! Who also happens to be very creepy with aura readings."

Dawn then went away from my locker. "Suits me. But if you're desperate, you know where to find me." She then meditated away. She's weird.


	3. N: Some Disaster

After Art, nothing really interesting happened. So I guess I'll just skip to lunch.

Today, lunch was tacos, like Owen predicted. Compared to the other slop we usually get, it looked really good. You could have gotten either tacos, or a hamburger, and when I saw Geoff's hamburger when I got in; it looked like it was moving.

"Noah! Over here!" One of my other friends, Izzy yelled. "Come sit with us!" So I sat down with Owen, Izzy and Cody.

Owen was happy, since he got five tacos, two bowls of chili, and three burritos. "Please don't fart like you did back in the fifth grade." Cody told him.

Oh yeah. That was terrifying for all of us.

**Dramatic Flashback: Five years ago…**

"Hey, look! It's a taco truck!" Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah! Let's get some!" Owen happily yelled as he ran over there.

Alejandro was eating a burrito, while Sierra just ordered some nachos covered in cheese. Owen ordered EVERYTHING. "I can't see you eat all of THAT." Al's eyes bulged.

"Oh yeah? Watch." Owen ate everything, from the first chip to the last churro. "See? But now I got to fart." Owen then sat down in the grass for the pressure to be lowered.

"OH NO!" Everybody else hid from Owen.

If you see a giant hole in the park today, you know how it was made.

**End of Dramatic Flashback**

After I got back into reality, I noticed Bridgette sitting with her friends. I just had to stare at her. Unfortunately, Izzy noticed me.

"So I see that you still like Bridgette…" She started talking.

"Noah doesn't like Bridgette…" Cody interrupted. "He LOVES her!"

I wanted to give him a noogie so badly, but I didn't have time to since I had to meet Principal McLean for that promotion thing or whatever in his office. Surprised that he didn't call me down to the office yet.

I then walked by his door and opened it. There, Principal McLean was watching Dora the Explorer on his Plasma TV. He then saw me come in and quickly changed the channel to the College Football game. Busted, McLean.

"Noah!" McLean made me have a seat. "Come in!"

I sat down in his Care Bears beanbag chair (It was either that or the My Little Pony life size plastic throne that covers you in glitter. The people in my school are harsh about that stuff) and McLean gave me a banana costume.

"So the fundraiser is selling frozen yogurt gift cards and the money goes to repair the school," I can see why he wanted the money. This school is dirt cheap since he puts about ninety percent of all profits to his office, which his taste isn't healthy for adults. "So on Sunday afternoon, go to the mall with this costume on, hold the sign and tell people to go to the food court, where these gift cards will be sold by Eva, Courtney, and Heather."

I REALLY didn't want to do this. But thank goodness he gave me the job early. Today's only Monday, so that gives me six days to find a way for me to squirm out of it.

"Can I just go back to lunch now?" I asked. He then excused me and started to watch Spongebob.

After school, I came home where things took a wrong turn immediately. One of my older brothers, Xavier, threw water into my face. "MOM!" I yelled. "I'm going over to Cody's house!" I didn't want to stay home with my insane siblings tonight.

Cody doesn't really live in a house. He lives in a mansion. His family is filthy rich and had many butlers all around the mansion. One butler opened the gate for me, where I was greeted by Cody, Izzy and Owen. "Come downstairs, Noah!" Cody let me go first while everyone else followed.

His downstairs is AWESOME. There's an arcade, filled with real arcade games, a glowing air hockey table, a movie theater, and much more I can't explain. I'm surprised that Cody isn't spoiled, but that's what makes him a cool friend.

"Noah," Izzy started talking. "Something happened at lunch while you were gone that you should know about."

Cody tossed me a Snapple, and then remembered what Izzy was talking about. "Oh yeah! Alejandro just broke up with Heather, so you better watch out for him when he's around Bridgette, since he can hook up with her in no time flat."

Oh no. I just realized that if I wanted the love of my life, I better get going. I don't care if it takes a week, month, until June, or for three hundred and sixty five days, I will stop at nothing to get her to be mine. Did that sound sappy?

"Guys…" I started talking. "We have some important business to get done."


	4. N: Our First Mission

"YES! MY FIRST MISSION! WOO!" Owen repeatedly yelled.

"BE QUIET!" Cody's dad yelled.

Owen got mad after that. "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" He then started freaking out, until Cody gave him fudge. "Oh, never mind." Owen then started eating fudge.

We needed lots of more work, but our lives were crammed with school. So Cody got an idea. "I'll be right back." He went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a grin on his face. "Good news! I convinced my mom to let us all stay here next week!" Next week, we have vacation, so it would be AWESOME timing to prep for my big moment.

Owen, Izzy and I all called our moms, and they said yes! I was happy also so I could have a whole week away from my siblings. Bonus! "So, where should we start?" Izzy commented.

I started by trying to create a plan to make sure Alejandro goes nowhere near Bridgette for as long as this takes. "Uh, Noah…" Cody went through the back door and looked outside. There, he saw Bridgette sharing ice cream with Leshawna and Gwen. Alejandro then came by on his skateboard, grabbing their attention.

"I know what to do!" Owen then went outside and grabbed Al's cow skull necklace. He then threw it at the other side of town.

"NO!" Al then tried to hop on his skateboard, but Owen threw that down the nearest sewer, which made Al scrape his chin. "OW!" He screamed in pain as he ran to find the necklace.

Owen then walked back in the mansion. "That should keep him busy for about… half an hour." He guessed. "But I have nothing for when he comes back."

I just stared at him in a way that is supposed to give him a message that says "You're one clever idiot…" But it did chase Ale-drag-o off. "Good enough."

The next day, all four of us were walking to Owens house from school when Bridgette walked by us. "Hi there, guys!" She waved to all of us.

Owen, Izzy and Cody ran ahead to the house, leaving me alone with Bridgette.

"Hello, Bridgette." I greeted her. "You look nice today." I had to comment.

I think I saw her blush a little as she giggled. "Thanks. Wonder what was up with your friends…"

We both reached Owens house after two minutes. "Well, this is my destination," I waved to her.

"See you tomorrow!" She then walked ahead while I went into Owens house.

"Look over here, Noah!" Izzy was looking out of Owens bedroom window, where Alejandro was talking to Duncan. "Check this out!" Izzy took a potato, and shot it at Alejandro, hitting him in the chest, knocking him over, into a thorn bush.

"Oh wow, Alejandro!" Duncan was laughing so hard. "I guess bad things can happen to pretty people."

Alejandro got up and picked out thorns if his body. "Whatever. Let's just go to the hospital. Wow, my second time in a hospital EVER. The first time was only YESTERDAY!"

I couldn't help but laugh. This is going to be fun.

**Yeah, short chapter…**


	5. N: My favorite Digits

So for most of the week, has anything really exciting happened? No. Luckily, Alejandro hasn't done anything to Bridgette yet, so I still have a chance.

Owen, Izzy, Cody and I were walking to Cody's mansion after school on Friday, when Bridgette came by us. She said something I have dreamed of her saying for a long time. "Hey, do you mind if I hang out with you guys? I was supposed to go to the mall with Gwen and Leshawna, but Leshawna is sick, and Gwen is taking care of her, so I have nothing to do."

All three of them nodded their heads at me. Man, those guys are so awesome. "You can come with us." I grinned at her.

"Thanks!" Bridgette tagged along with us to Cody's mansion, where we watched a horror film. Bridgette sat next to me, while everyone else was behind us. During the really scary part of the film, Bridgette got frightened and hugged me. She just did what I wanted to do to her for a long time.

When she noticed this, she jumped. "I'm sorry, Noah!" Bridgette apologized. "Whenever I watch scary movies, I need someone to hold on to, you know?"

"I don't mind if you hug me." I said, hoping I didn't screw up.

"Thank you, Noah!" Another scary part came on, and she grabbed onto me again. I turned around to the other guys, and they all gave me thumbs up.

After the film, we went outside to go hang out by the pool. It was really fun, even more fun with Bridgette here. We squirted each other with water guns, pushed one another into the pool, it was amazing. "It's starting to get dark out, I better get home." Bridgette then turned around to me. "Do you mind walking to my house with me?" No way. She asked me?

"I'll come with you." I responded. On the walk, she was writing something on a notepad.

"What are you writing there?" I nervously asked.

She then ripped the paper out of her notebook and handed it to me. "Look, Noah. You and your friends are a lot of fun. They really are. All of my friends just want to talk about boys and makeup, and it annoys me sometimes." She then took out her phone. "Sometimes, I just need to lay back, have fun. I don't want to sound pushy, but do you want to be my friend?"

"Why not?" I replied. I looked at the paper and realized that it was her phone number. SCORE!

We walked all the way to her house, and she then said goodbye to me. I want to see Alejandro beat that.

**Sorry that this chapter is really short and bad… J**


	6. B: One weird start to a Day

**September**

**Bridgette's Point of View:**

It was finally Saturday. It was one long weekend, but it was totally worth it. Because I can finally go to the mall with Leshawna and Gwen! I hope…

I called Gwen, and our phone conversation was simple.

**Start of phone call**

Me: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Yeah… Leshawna has the flu, so I'm not sure if we can go…

Me: That's too bad. But it would be better to go today rather then tomorrow. Eva, Courtney, and Heather are going to be selling those frozen yogurt cards, and you know how much fun that's going to be.

Gwen: (laughs) Yeah… How about the two of us go, and we can both go with Leshawna to the outlets next weekend?

Leshawna: (in background) Ooh! We're going to the outlets next week?!

Me: If you can get over that flu.

Leshawna: (still in background) don't you worry, girl! I'll be fine!

Gwen: That's great! How about I meet you at ten thirty?

Me: Perfect!

**End of phone call**

I put my hair in its ponytail and looked at the time. Six thirty. I had four hours to myself. I walked outside, just to bump into Cody.

"Hi, Bridgette!" He greeted me. "What are you doing out here?"

He turned his head behind him as I told him. "I'm just going for a weekend walk. Hey, I don't see YOU outside at this time. Something must be going on."

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Owen, Izzy, and Noah. They're just bringing their things over to my mansion for…" Cody looked uncomfortable saying the next part of the sentence. "For personal business."

Owen and Izzy ran up to us. "Hi, Bridgette!" Izzy yelled.

Noah came beside us next, not looking happy. His hair was wet, and his shoes were making splashing noises. "All eight of my siblings came RIGHT AT ME with eight buckets of water. Then they sprayed me with a hose." Poor Noah. It must be tough to live with eight older siblings who are always picking on you.

All three of them went ahead to Cody's mansion as I continued walking. It was quiet around the neighborhood for about fifteen minutes, until this happened.

"HEY GOREGOUS!" Someone was yelling at me from behind. Loud music was playing and four guys from Wawanakwa Academy, namely Duncan, DJ, Alejandro, and Geoff, were in a green Jeep, which parked right beside me.

Geoff, who I despise, jumped out of the Jeep and handed me a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, babe." He tried to put his arm around me, but I shoved him off.

"Leave me alone! Plus, don't call me babe!" I angrily told him.

"You're playing hard to get, girl?" He stared at me dreamily. "I love that in a woman! Normally from one you won't expect it from, dude."

He did NOT just say that to me. Duncan then jumped out of the Jeep and walked towards Geoff. "This is a waste of time." He scolded Geoff. "It's obvious that Bridgette doesn't want you. Let's go!"

Alejandro then jumped out of the car and walked towards Geoff the Goof and Duncan the Delinquent. "Amigos, let's just get back in the Jeep before the elders scold us." He said in his sweet Spanish voice. "My mother always told me that if you disturb the elders, disaster will strike you in your near future."

Alejandro then let out one of his dreamy smiles. Ok, I admit that I'm a little attracted to him. All of the girls are. All of them except Gwen and Sierra. But is it safe to say, that my crush on Alejandro is… weaker then most girls? Like my friend Courtney has an obsession over that guy. There's no possible way to not be attracted to the guy. Unless you're Gwen or Sierra, who have to be masters at avoiding sweet talk to not fall for the guy. I'm just not a hundred percent about him, though.

One of the doors to the houses nearby opened, where it was DJ's mom. "DEVON JOSEPH! TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!"

"SORRY, MOM!" He replied. I've always liked DJ. He's always very nice and caring towards other people and the Earth.

The guys got back into their truck and drove off, leaving me alone. I walked back home, because I didn't want any other thoughts to traumatize me before I go to the mall with Gwen.


	7. B: A Quiet Mall

"Hi!" I was waiting at the mall, where Gwen walked up to me, where we shared a high five and walked into the building.

It wasn't crowded as usual. In fact, it was almost empty. The only people in the mall were Principal McLean (for the frozen yogurt card setup), Eva, Heather, Courtney (also for FYC setup), Lindsay (shopping), Harold (he has a job at the hot dog hut), Justin (he's the outside model for one of those popular clothing stores) the people who work at the mall, some strangers, Gwen, and me.

"Why is barely anybody here?" Gwen asked.

"Everybody is probably out at the supermarkets, preparing for the big storm." Harold replied to her.

My eyes bulged at the sound of that. "What storm?" I asked him.

Principal McLean laughed. "You guys never heard about the rumored hurricane that's going to hit this place in the beginning of November?" He asked us. "I think it's true, but it better clear up by my birthday, which is on the glorious day of November eighteenth."

"My birthday is important, too!" Courtney complained. "My birthday is on the sixth of November (Note: This isn't Courtney's confirmed birthday, just had to add something) and I hate it when my birthday is ruined!"

Oh gosh. I never heard about this hurricane. I hope we don't lose power. "Wait, so we get the mall all to ourselves?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"There shouldn't be any lines in any of the stores, Lindsay." Principal McLean told her.

"YYYAAAYYY!" she cheered. She then ran into the clothing store Justin was outside of.

Gwen and I spent our day around the stores, having fun. When we reached back to the food court, something was going on.

It was one of the freshmen that I didn't get paired up with for the art project. I think her name was Zoey, if I recall correctly. It was something like that. She was getting picked on by some kids our age that clearly didn't go to Wawanakwa Academy.

"Stupid girl! She goes to Wawanakwa! What an idiot!" The supposed leader of the group spat on her.

All of the people from Wawanakwa Academy looked pretty angry. Gwen was angry, Lindsay was angry, even Heather showed signs of hatred. "Stop picking on her!" Gwen spoke up.

The three guys picking on her glared at us angrily. One of the guys was wearing a jacket with a golden "R" written on it. "Hey, you're all from Russo High!" I pointed out.

Let me explain. Russo High School is definitely Wawanakwa Academy's biggest rival. They always pick on students from Wawanakwa Academy since they think that they're better then us. But we'll all tell you right now that it's not true! Sure, they beat us at everything, but it's not true!

"You didn't realize that already?" Eva asked me.

"Yeah, I thought that you were on the Honor Roll at school." Heather threw at me.

The three guys picking on Zoey just laughed. "Ha! The Honor Roll at Wawanakwa is a lower academic level then Russo High's regents!" Some obnoxious Russo High kid said. "Why are we here talking to lame people from Wawanakwa? We're out." The three EVIL Russo High kids left, just leaving the Wawanakwa crew. Gwen went over and comforted Zoey.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Zoey told Gwen and me. "You officially have my trust. Ask me for help on anything, and I'll help you with it!"

Right then, I heard what sounded like Izzy's voice yell "RUSSO HIGH SUCKS!"

Owen then followed by yelling "WAWANAKWA RULES!"

Both of them, following Cody and Noah behind them, walked into the food court. Owen and Izzy went to the hot dog hut right away, Cody saved the four a table, and Noah walked up to Gwen, Zoey, and me. "Hi there!" He waved to us.

"Hi Noah!" Gwen waved.

"Are you the Noah that Dawn has been talking to me about?" Zoey asked. "Because she keeps talking about how you're a chicken, since you refuse to take her advice about your…" She seemed to glare at me afterwards, causing her to shut up. Weird…

Noah then walked towards the table, where Cody took out some weird book.


	8. B: Betrayal and Love

**NOTE: People might be disappointed of me after reading this chapter. But don't quit reading. This story is just getting started. **

You know how I said that I was a little attracted to Alejandro, but my crush on him is weak? Now, it's never going to work, because of something that happened earlier today.

Gwen and I were walking home (she lives three houses away from me) and we were by the park, which wasn't crowded today, either. All I saw was a bunch of young children on the playground with mothers socializing, and loons in the duck pond. "Hey, do I see Trent?" Gwen looked over by the football field, where Trent was there with our friend Tyler and this freshman who calls himself Lightning.

"That's him!" I replied to her. "Let's go say hi!"

The two of us walked over, where Trent waved at Gwen, Tyler smiled at me, and Lightning was ignoring us while trying to throw a football into a tire swing. "Hey, Gwen!" Gwen's boyfriend, Trent greeted her. Trent's my friend, too, but I've never had feelings for him.

"It's one awesome day for some sports, right, Bridgette?" Tyler asked me. We're good friends and have quite a few things in common. We're both athletic yet clumsy. People keep saying that Tyler has a crush on me, but I don't believe it, since I think he has a crush on Lindsay.

"We were just walking home from the empty mall. Why are you guys here?" Gwen asked them.

Trent pointed at Lightning. "Tyler is forced to teach this guy some basic football techniques, and I came over to help."

"We should be going now." I told them.

Gwen and I were still walking back home, when Izzy appeared out of NOWHERE. "Hi, guys!" She had Owen, Cody, and Noah beside her.

Gwen looked over them and saw her house. "Looks like I see my house. See you later, Bridgette." She walked home while Izzy, Owen, and Cody went to Cody's mansion, leaving Noah and me alone.

"How was your day so far?" I asked him.

He clearly had one answer on his mind. "Weird. How was yours?" He asked me in return.

I only had one answer on my mind too. "Quiet, but full of my great friends, like you!"

Noah smiled at that answer. "The gang must be wondering where the heck I am. I'll see you." He then walked over to Cody's mansion.

For the next hour and a half or so, I stayed home and watched TV, something I wasn't able to do all week since I got hammered with homework, even though the school year just started. Then, I got this text from… Trent?

**Bridgette,**

**You need to come over here, ****_urgently! _****It's Tyler! What happened was these kids from Russo High showed up, and they were with Alejandro, and things happened, Lightning ran off home… GAH! Just come over here ASAP!**

**Trent**

I was shocked. What could have happened to Tyler?! I quickly ran to the door, where my mother stopped me. "Didn't you just get back home?" She asked me.

"Mom, this is a real emergency!" I told her. "Something mysterious happened to one of my friends!"

My mother let me go to the park, where an ambulance was taking Tyler away. "Oh gosh!" I shrieked in horror. "What happened here?"

"Alejandro and some Russo High kids came over and beat Tyler up." Trent replied. "I don't know why he did it, but thank goodness those psychos didn't touch me."

"I thought Alejandro went to Wawanakwa with us!" I told him.

Trent nodded his head. "He does, but those were his former classmates. Yes, he transferred to Wawanakwa to learn our weaknesses, and he already beat up Tyler."

That JERK! Now I despise him. "Alejandro is an Ale-jerk!" I yelled.

"Yeah, can I tell you a secret?" Trent said.

I gave him a thumb up. "Sure. You can tell me anything."

"It's Tyler. He wants you to meet him at the hospital because in reality… He has a crush on you." Trent revealed to me. I couldn't believe it.

I was also shocked. "But what about Lindsay? I thought he liked her!" I said.

"They are really good friends, but he admits that he has never felt anything for her." Trent told me. "So, will you go to the hospital?"

I went with Trent to the hospital. Trent stayed in the lobby while I went up to Tyler's room. "Tyler…" I whispered.

His right leg and left arm were broken, and he had a black eye. "Alejandro put all of his weight on my leg, so I think I have a permanent boot mark on it now." He told me.

"Well if there's anything I can do, just tell me." I told him.

Tyler then turned a little red. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you ever wanted to, I don't know…"

"You don't need to finish." I gave him a hug. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Sweet!"


	9. B: The Essay: Part 1

The Monday after that week was weird for me, mostly since I got this essay in my English class. "Ok, class. You have until Friday to get this essay done!" My teacher, Ms. Primrose told us. "So what you'll do is you write your name down on an index card and what your biggest obsession is. You can't let the person you're writing about know that you're writing about them. They will find out on Friday, when you will NOT write your name on your essay. So start with the index cards!"

I didn't understand some of what she said, but I know that I have to choose someone. I hope I get my man, Tyler. Although, there are some other people I don't mind getting like Gwen, Noah, or Courtney. I put my obsession down as surfing, then put in the Hat of Your Path (is what the school calls it) then went back to my desk.

"Ok, so Bridgette gets to pick a card!" Ms. Primrose called. I went up and got a card. This is what I got:

**Name: Trent**

**Obsession: The number nine**

"This is going to be… interesting." I muttered to myself as I went to my desk.

After school, I walked home, pushing Tyler's wheelchair, where Katie and Sadie stalked us. They're basically the gossip queens of our school, besides Sierra. "What's up with them?" Tyler asked as he held my hand with his good arm.

"Oh gosh! They're holding hands!" Katie chimed in.

"So cute!" Sadie cheered.

"SO CUTE! EEEEEE!" They both squealed.

Tyler let go of my hand as I pushed him home. "I better get inside. I have to teach Lightning more football techniques. Somehow." He then got in his house.

While I was walking home, Cody (who lives two houses away from me, across from me) caught up to me. "Hey, isn't Tyler's birthday next week? Just clarifying." He asked me.

"Yeah, his birthday's October seventh (again, not official date) and Geoff's throwing this huge party for him." As much as I despise Geoff, he does throw the best parties in town.

"Cool! Any theme?" He asked me again.

"Oh yes!" I remembered. "You have to wear a tracksuit. Doesn't matter what brand or color. Just wear a tracksuit!"

Cody finished writing that down and ran ahead. "Cool! Come on, Noah!"

Noah ran by. "Hi Noah!" I yelled at him.

He waved back as I went back to my house.

The next night, I was over at Tyler's house, getting information for my essay. Tyler and Trent are basically best friends, so I can get information in no time. Funny thing is, Tyler got Courtney, but he has an extra week to write his essay, due to his injuries.

"So one time back in eighth grade, Trent wanted his name to have nine letters, so he changed his name to Trreenntt so he could have that. He changed his name on a Friday, the same day we had a quiz. He got points off of the quiz since he spelled his name that way. That's why he has stopped spelling his name Trreenntt." My awesomely handsome boyfriend told me.

I giggled as I slammed my notebook shut. "Well, that's all of the information I need. I better get going, since it's almost eight."

I felt bad for Tyler since he was off today and tomorrow. Stupid Alejandro. I hope he has a long and painful suffering! "I hope you get back on your feet soon." I said as I kissed Tyler and left him alone.

While I was walking home, I unexpectedly bumped into Noah. "Well, I don't see you out this late." I said to him.

"I left Cody's mansion today, and that means that I have to get used to living with eight siblings again." He told me. "I had to find some way to get away from them."

I really felt bad for Noah, but I had to find out… "Are you going to Tyler's birthday?" I asked him.

"Of course! Tyler's my lab partner, and a friend!" He said. "You're going?"

"How could I not go to my boyfriend's party?" I asked him.

I thought Noah frowned after he heard that, but I couldn't tell, since it was dark. "Yeah, I'll go home. See you later?" He asked me.

"Defiantly!" I told him as he walked into his house.


	10. B: The Essay: Part 2

Today was the day to hand in the essay. I slowly approached the box where everyone had to put their essay and I stuffed my essay about Trent in the box. It's not good at all, but I couldn't come in with nothing.

Ms. Primrose promised all of us that she would post all of the essays on the board in front of her classroom by the end of the day. This day was weird, since almost every teacher at the school got this weird virus (unfortunately, Principal McLean didn't get it) so what he did was basically give us random classrooms to go to just to fill up the school day with something. Here's what I got:

**Period 1: Science Lab, Room 294**

**Period 2: History Classroom, Room 176**

**Period 3: Cafeteria**

**Period 4: Art Studio, Room 47**

**Period 5: Home Ec. Classroom, Room 101**

Did I mention that today is a half day, too? The first bell rang and I walked over to the science lab.

"HA! THIS IS AWESOME!" The people who I were forced to hang out with were Duncan, who was scribbling random things on the whiteboard with Alejandro and DJ, while Geoff was planning for Tyler's party. Other then the gang, I was also forced to hang out with Beth, Harold, Katie and Sadie, Owen, and Justin. There were also some freshmen in the room, although it was only Dakota, Staci, and Anne Maria.

I walked up to Geoff, since Tyler's party was the only reason I would talk to him. "Well, how's it going?" I asked him.

"It's doing pretty well so far, dude." He replied. "I'm just happy that you'll be there." He gave me a creepy stare.

Duncan was laughing at what he drew on the board. "HEY BRIDGETTE!" He called me over. "You have to see what I drew!" He pointed to his portrait of Tyler, who he made bandaged from his injuries.

I was really mad at Duncan. "Don't draw Tyler like that!" I yelled. "How would you like it if I drew YOU like that?"

"I want to see you try." He challenged me. "Besides, I'm only drawing Tyler the way he currently looks! Tattered, sad, and pathetic!"

I angrily got up to the board and made a picture of Duncan getting run over by a truck into a pit of tar. "That's all you can do?" He retorted.

"Can I just go without any problems?" I asked him.

The second bell rang and I went ahead to the history classroom. Fortunately, I got nicer people, who were Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Noah, Leshawna, Cody, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Owen, Brick, Mike, and Dawn.

"HI BRIDGETTE!" Sierra greeted me friendlily while clinging on to Cody.

I got a spot next to Noah, who I got into a conversation with right away. "I already got a tracksuit for the party." He told me.

"That's cool!" I replied to him. "It's a great excuse to get away from those siblings of yours, right?"

Noah actually laughed when I said that. "One of the reasons why I'm excited to go. Hey, you haven't invited any of my siblings, have you?"

I checked the list. "I don't see any other people who have your last name." I needed to ask him a question. "Are you going with anybody?"

"Just the usual gang and Sierra." Noah said. "That girl is just a stalker."

I laughed after hearing that. "The next bell will ring any minute."

The next ball rang, and I went over to the Cafeteria, where I finally found Tyler, who was still injured. "Hi there!" I said to him as I kissed him.

"Is your day as weird as mine?" He asked me.

"If you're talking about getting into a drawing war with Duncan, and talking about vicious siblings and stalkers, then yes." I told him.

Tyler laughed once I said that. "Well, in the first class, I got into a drawing war also, with that freshman Mike. He somehow figured out that I was afraid of chickens and drew them all over the board, while I was constantly erasing them and writing your name on the board to make me feel better." I should mention that Tyler's arm is no longer broken, but he's still in the wheelchair since his leg has yet to heal.

"You were really writing my name to feel better?" I was touched.

Tyler nodded his head in response. "In the second class, Geoff was picking on me because he was jealous. But for some reason, he only picked on me once while in there, and it wasn't that harsh."

Geoff should be lucky. Right then, the bell rang. "I should go." I left the cafeteria.

In the art studio, everyone in there was associated with Tyler's party in some way. There was Geoff (host of party), Lindsay (who designed the party favors), Heather (who is surprisingly helping out with the frozen yogurt), Trent (musical guest at the party), Leshawna (set up the activities), Cody (who's hosting some of the non food related events) Owen (who's hosting some of the food related events), Courtney (suing all of the companies who mess up something), Izzy (judge of each event), Sierra (photographer), B (who will be there in case of some technological mix up), Lightning (he's still taking those football lessons from Tyler) and Zoey (who's helping designing the decorations).

"Bridgette! How does this look?" Zoey held up a sign.

I was impressed with the work she put into it. "I like it." I replied.

I was just busy in the art room. I had to go back and forth to Geoff; I had to look at Lindsay's party favors, I had to taste Heather's yogurt (I didn't do that until the next period), I had to listen to Trent's songs, look at Leshawna's activities, test Cody's and Owen's hosting skills, test out Courtney's lawyers, do something crazy to impress Izzy, pose for Sierra's photos, break something electronic for B to fix, throw footballs at Lightning, and check out Zoey's decorations. I did that all in the two periods, and I headed to Ms. Primrose's classroom before I went home.

Sure enough, all of the essays were up. When I read mine, I was in pure shock.

_Bridgette is a extremely talented and beautiful girl who always makes everyone smile,_

_One thing she's known for is her surfing._

_I admit that I've never witnessed her surf before, but I've only heard extraordinary things._

_I hang out with this amazing person sometimes, and all I can say is that I'm so happy that she's my friend._

_From doing some research, I can conclude that Bridgette first got her surfing skills when her mother took her surfing one time when she was little. It appears to be a hobby for her, as she always works at the surf shack and seems to wear clothes suiting for the summer weather._

_What else can I say about her than that she truly is one incredible girl to be around? I hope we're friends for a long time, and I'm happy that she's happy with the life she has today._

_There, I conclude…_

"That is one amazing essay." I told myself when I walked home. One question though. Who wrote it?


	11. N: October First, can it get worse?

**October**

**Noah's POV:**

What can I say about my life right now? I have many problems. First of all, my siblings are still gaining up on me. Not fun. Then, there's the fact that Tyler's party is in less then a week. It's also thirty days until Halloween. I'm not big on Halloween myself, but Cody's forcing me to go.

Plus, I know that Tyler's dating Bridgette. I admit, I'm quite upset, but I'll keep quiet about it for now. You see, Tyler knows the second most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, because he was there when it happened. That story, I will explain later. If I started a rivalry between us, he might report it to Duncan, who will do what he does to Ezekiel, Beth, and Harold every day (he stuffs their heads in the toilets in the guy's locker rooms and locks them in there. He doesn't let them out until the end of the day)

So I went with Cody today to check out some costumes for Halloween (only reason I agreed to go was to get away from Yvonne, who posted an embarrassing picture of me on Social Stream) and the ones he picked out were so… stupid.

"Do you like this one?" Cody was wearing a mummy costume.

"Give that to Izzy." I replied, not even caring.

Cody went through a bunch of other items, and then he found a costume that gave me HORRIBLE memories of sixth grade. "How is this?" He grinned as he was wearing a pair of hip sneakers and gray jeans, along with a black t-shirt with a blue sleeveless shirt over it. To make things worse, he had a white fedora on.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at him. "You should just be lucky that you aren't Gwen, Trent, or Justin." Believe it or not, I used to hang out with those three back in the fifth grade. We then joined this event in fifth grade called "Lip Sync Competition" that was SO fun. The next year, I wanted to join again, but right when the sign ups were out, those three told me that they were all busy the night of the competition. Then I looked in the yearbook and saw that they DITCHED me to join the competition with Geoff and DJ instead. That was when I became friends with Cody, Owen, and Izzy. The outfit that Cody was wearing was their group's outfit.

Cody then swiped the book I was reading out of my hand. "Hey, I don't see YOU looking for a costume." He showed me the gallery of costumes. "Pick one."

"Just run me over with a car." I sarcastically said.

Cody smiled as he got makeup, a white t-shirt, and something that would mess up my hair. "That's your costume." He said as the two of us left.

I went over to the mall with Cody (he dragged me) and it was empty. AGAIN.

"Can I interest you in one of our signature franks or some cheesy fries?" Harold asked us as he was working at his job.

I was too busy thinking about everything going on. Bridgette dating Tyler, Tyler's party, this Halloween whatever. I couldn't take it, as it made my head fuzzy. "I'm good." I said as I sat down.


	12. B: I hate Duncan

**Bridgette's POV:**

Ok, this school is SO cheap.

They needed to gather everyone's birthday, since the school needs to add them onto the tests happening at the end of the school year. Principal McLean misplaced them, so we had to submit them again. They, for some reason, wanted to place our birthdays on a huge board. I must have been the last one in my grade to put my birthday up, since I recognized everyone else in my grade's birthdays. You probably don't care, but I'll put them up anyway (These birthdays are important for later into the story)

**January Birthdays:**

Ezekiel: 1/1

Alejandro: 1/21

**February Birthdays:**

Justin: 2/7

Sierra: 2/8

Leshawna: 2/25

**March Birthdays:**

Katie: 3/8

Sadie: 3/8

**April Birthdays:**

Cody: 4/1

DJ: 4/5

**May Birthdays:**

Lindsay: 5/28

**June Birthdays:**

Harold: 6/8

Izzy: 6/9

Beth: 6/16

**July Birthdays:**

Noah: 7/21

**August Birthdays:**

Eva: 8/13

**September Birthdays:**

Trent: 9/9

Heather: 9/27

**October Birthdays:**

Duncan: 10/5

Tyler: 10/7

**November Birthdays:**

Bridgette: 11/2

Courtney: 11/6

**December Birthdays:**

Geoff: 12/18

Gwen: 12/23

Owen: 12/30

**Author's Note: These were so much fun to come up with! :) Many different methods. One I used their rankings and chose out of all three of them randomly. Most I just decided fit. None of these are official except Cody's. Yeah, fun.**

Principal McLean came by and looked at the list. "These are very interesting." He said. That reminds me, today is October 2nd. Tyler's party is now being made as a party for both Duncan and Tyler (Unfortunately) and now I have to help Geoff put Duncan stuff in it. "So, Tyler's birthday is the next one, so yeah."

Duncan ran up to Principal McLean, angered. "ARE YOU BLIND? I WAS BORN TWO DAYS BEFORE HIM!"

I didn't want to look at Duncan. That snob took Tyler's birthday party, and made it fifty percent punk. Note to Duncan's mother: You couldn't have made it earlier? Like late September?

Enough about birthdays. Alejandro has officially moved to Wawanakwa Academy. In fact, he admitted he went to Russo High, and burned all of his Russo High stuff right in front of us. I still don't trust him, though.

I don't have much to say at the moment, but the next time I update, it will probably be party time. I hope Duncan doesn't mess up…


	13. B: It's Party Time!

I haven't been able to update for about five days, since of Duncan and Tyler's birthdays. Duncan's birthday was two days ago, but today is Tyler's birthday, and you know what that means. It's party time.

I had to wear a mixture of both punk and athletic for this party. For the athletic side (I just wanted to be on the athletic side, but I also had to be punk) I wore a sweatshirt that looks exactly like my regular one, except this one had a zipper. I also wore a small blue sweatband on both of my wrists. For the punk side, I wore shorts like the one Duncan has, except mine are cleaner and are for females. I added a fake nose ring on my nose (I wasn't about to add a real nose ring just for a party) and I dyed the front part of my hair 'Duncan green' and the rest of my hair black, with some Duncan green highlights in my ponytail. I wore a Duncan green ponytail (Don't worry; the hair dye is temporarily there. No way would I dye my hair to match Duncan's).

I went to Geoff's house, where the party was. I saw a bunch of people wearing a mixture of athlete and punk. I walked ahead when I bumped someone. That someone was… Noah? I knew he was coming to the party when it was just Tyler, but I thought he would bail after he heard about Duncan taking over. "Hey there, Bridgette," Noah said.

I could not believe the outfit I saw Noah in. He was wearing Duncan's exact shirt, except it was smaller to fit Noah. Over it was an un-zippered sweatshirt with a matching bottom. The tracksuit he had on looked exactly like Tyler's. He also had fake piercings on his ears and nose, and he had a sweatband just like Tyler's. He had Tyler's exact shoes, with the color of Duncan's. This was the first time I saw him without his usual outfit. Is it a problem that I found him a little attractive in that outfit? What am I saying? I have a boyfriend! "Hi Noah," I told him. "I'm afraid to go inside. If Duncan burned anything yet, I will get Geoff's sharpest knives, and PUT THEM ALL THROUGH HIS CHEST!"

"Whoa. I never knew you had a side like that." Noah told me. "I hope that hair dye isn't permanent. If your pretty golden hair is replaced with that, it'll be a big shame."

"Don't worry, it's not permanent," I replied. "It DOES look like Duncan vandalized it though. Wait… You think my hair is pretty?"

Before he told me, I heard Duncan's voice through these huge speakers on Geoff's house. There are up there year round. If you ever want to go to Geoff's house, just look for the house with ridiculous speakers. "LET'S VANDALIZE STUFF!" He said. I wasn't about to let THAT happen. However, I would never stab a person. I just hate Duncan. I ran inside and tried to make it stop.

Unfortunately, I wasn't there in time to see Duncan set fire to a live puppy. Vandalizing property is bad, but ANIMAL ABUSE is WORSE! Luckily, I saved the kitten he was about to set fire to. I also sprayed a fire extinguisher on the puppy. The puppy was mad at me, but at least he survived. "DUNCAN!" I angrily yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What do you want, princess?" He replied. "I always knew you would stop me from doing animal abuse one day, but I never thought your hair would have my exact colors while doing it."

I took his lighter and threw it. Unfortunately, I accidentally set it off, and with my luck, it landed on Tyler. "My hair is on fire! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He yelled. He started running around, bumping into everything. My klutziness did it again. It made the whole party a huge disaster.

"This can't get worse!" I whispered to myself. We couldn't clean up anything, but at least the party was still good. Poor Tyler was injured, though. I went ahead and talked to him.

I was with Tyler for about an hour or two, when every piece of technology started to flicker on and off. "Uh, what's going on?" Duncan yelled.

That was when the power was knocked out completely.

"It's not just us that have no power," Cody said looking outside. "NOBODY on the block has power!"

"Hey, why is it raining?" Izzy asked.

"It looks very windy outside…" Harold mentioned.

That was when everyone's jaw dropped. "DUDES, GET IN MY BASEMENT, NOW! IT'S GOING TO HIT US!" Everyone piled in Geoff's basement where lots of violent winds were rampaging the basement as well.

"I'M SO SCARED!" Lindsay yelled.

I was sitting by the wall, where one of Geoff's huge loudspeakers was about to hit me. "LOOK OUT, BRIDGETTE!" Tyler yelled as he pushed me away, saving me from getting trampled by the speaker.

"Thanks," I told him.

"How long will this last?" Heather angrily asked. I still had no idea what was going on.

Geoff looked outside of the window in the basement. "Quite a while. We might have to sleep in the guest room, dudes." Everyone climbed into the guest rooms and slept in there.

When it was morning, everyone left the party except Duncan, Owen, Izzy, Cody, and Noah. Geoff wasn't in the basement. I can't blame him, since his entire basement got flooded.

I walked outside, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Nobody had power, and Geoff's, and a couple of other people's, houses were DESTROYED. It was drizzling outside and I had no idea what happened. I was starting to wonder what happened to the other places in the town. Like the school, the mall…

The mall.

That was when it hit me. Wow, I was dumb. That's what happened…

The hurricane hit town a month early.

After fifteen minutes, Noah and I were the only ones at the party still. Geoff was sobbing about his house. Problem? The streets were flooded, and I didn't want to ruin my feet. I can't take a shower. Nobody has power!

Noah was about to walk home when I did this. "Noah!" I called out to him.

"What is it?" He shot at me.

"I-I can't walk home!" I told him. "It's wet, I'm cold, and I can't ruin my feet. These shoes are new, too!" I really didn't want to walk home. This hurricane was brutal, and I felt warm tears drop down my face and land in the flood caused by the disaster.

I heard Noah groan as he leaned down. "Hop on my back." He said.

Noah then gave me a piggyback ride home. "I can't believed I survived." I told him.

"Yeah, I just hope none of my siblings survived." He replied. "They are a pain."

I was on his back when we came to his house. "Well, this is my destination." He said as he waved to me. I ran to my home and into my mother's arms immediately.

"BRIDGETTE! You were out all night?!" My mother yelled at me. "At least you survived."

I took off my muddy shoes and went up to my room. I was upset.


	14. B: The Fever

Today I woke up, feeling good. I had a dream where Tyler and I were driving in a limo after our wedding, and we ran over Duncan! I am still mad at him for the entire thing! Oh, and we also ran over Alejandro and every single Russo High kid. It felt awesome. However, I woke up, realizing I was only fifteen years old, not even engaged to be married, and Duncan, Alejandro, and Russo High were still alive. I also have no limo.

I went ahead and tried to do my routine. The start of it was to make myself breakfast and watch TV. When I tried to turn on the TV, it wouldn't turn on. "Mom, the TV's broken!" I yelled.

"Don't you remember? The power's out!" My mom said. I immediately felt stupid as I decided to head outside. The streets were still flooded, with the highest point being the water splashing on everyone's lawns. The flood was so high, Duncan decided to do this.

"COMMUNITY POOL! GET A SWIM IN THE POOL! ONLY TEN DOLLARS A PERSON!" Duncan was outside in a lifeguard chair. It had stopped raining, and he thought that charging people to go swimming in the flood would get him some cash. The only people in the "pool" were Ezekiel, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Harold, and Geoff. Unfortunately, Duncan is my next door neighbor, living in the house to the right of mine, so I have to go through this every single day.

Duncan noticed me walk outside and called me over. "Hey! Want to swim in the pool? I can make it a wave pool, and you can surf in it!" I got really mad at him for saying that.

"You can make a wave pool?" Cody asked. "How can you do that?"

"I heard that if a bunch of people jump up and down in the pool, you get a wave pool. Same for a whirlpool, however, you swim in a circle instead." Duncan replied.

I just decided to ignore him and walk. But it was really difficult, since so much rubble was in the way. I saw Heather sitting outside of her house, which wasn't destroyed, holding her cat, Bruiser. The people I know whose house's got destroyed were Geoff, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Eva, and Owen. Everyone else I know, like me, lives in the "Safe Zone" in town, so their houses didn't get destroyed. I just wanted to at least have the flood gone by now, so I can walk on the street again, and Duncan's "pool" would close up.

I walked by Owen's house, which was destroyed. Owen ate the last of the cheese from the cheese cellar, Izzy was there, helping him, and Noah was there, too. He was wrapped up in a blanket and he didn't look well. "What happened?" I asked.

"THE STUPID HURRICANE DESTROYED MY HOUSE!" Owen started to cry.

"Bridgette!" Izzy called me over. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I went with her to a private place.

When we got to the private place, Izzy started talking. "Ok, so I have a monster crush on Owen. He's so cute! What do I do?"

"Well, he likes you a lot, so maybe you should tell him?" I told her. "Plus, what's up with Noah?"

"Oh. He has a fever. Around 103 degrees Fahrenheit is his body temperature right now!" Izzy replied. "Plus, Owen likes me? YAY!"

I was upset. "How could you make Noah come to Owen's house if he has a fever like that? How did he get it? Was it the piggyback ride?"

"What piggyback ride?" Izzy asked.

I told Izzy how Noah gave me a piggyback ride from Geoff's house to his house yesterday morning. I felt I must have done something to give him the fever, but I did nothing!

Izzy shook her head. "No, the piggyback ride didn't make Noah sick! I saw one of his siblings put a taco in the dirtiest part of the flood, and then give it to Noah! Noah ate it, too! That's probably how he got sick!"

I was ready to hurt that sibling of Noah's. Who would do that? Izzy and I went outside back to Owen and Noah. "Noah! Eat some cheese!" Owen offered.

Noah turned himself the other way thanks to that. "No." He replied.

Izzy went to Owen and started to talk. "Hey, Owen. I just wanted to say that I kind of like you, and I was wondering if…"

"YES, I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Owen replied.

"Really?" Izzy said. "YAY!" She then did a happy dance, accidentally kicking Noah in the head.

Noah looked like he was in clear massive pain. "Man, I can't…" Before he finished, he passed out into the flood. Oh no. How am I supposed to get him to the hospital?


	15. B: Another Rock I Tripped Over

One week later, you can barely tell that Noah's head got kicked by Izzy while he had a fever. But that week worked out for all of us. Owen and Izzy really hit it off, because I see Izzy piggyback riding Owen everyday walking to and back from school. Noah got to spend a lot more time with Cody, and they did a bunch of friend stuff that they wanted to do without Owen and Izzy that didn't require physical strength. I got to spend a lot more time with Tyler, and Duncan got arrested. Yeah. Police got him for charging people to swim in the flood, which is gone. Noah got out of the hospital alright, so great for all of us!

I don't remember how we got him to the hospital, but we did somehow. I think Izzy put Noah in a backpack and swam him to the hospital. Plus, power's coming back on, and Geoff's house is already built again. Other houses are still being built. Hospital was the first building to get power back. However, I got into trouble with the sibling of Noah's who put the taco in the water.

That sibling of his was his eighteen year old sister, who I think is named Rocky. She looks like an Indian version of Heather, who wears a vest, kind of like Noah's, and her hair is the same color as Noah's, but long and curly. She basically looks like her younger brother in many ways.

"HEY! What kind of evil person are you, taking care of my only younger sibling?!" Rocky yelled at me. Yeah, she's the second youngest child, before Noah.

"Me?" I said. "I'm just a friend of his."

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Hey, Noah's life is better than mine! I mean, my best friend is my only friend that is alive, since my other friends are stuffed animals. Noah goes with a whole posse! I mean, Cody, Izzy, and Owen. Losers! Plus, you're his friend, and so is that Tyler guy. COME ON! He's also friendly with Sierra, that crazy girl. Plus, his crush talks to him, while my seven crushes all have girlfriends from the cheerleading squad and don't talk to me! What's wrong with me?"

"Well, first of all, you're mean. Second, Noah's nice, even when you make him miserable." I told her.

That sentence took her to her boiling point. "Ok, little miss innocent! I want to know your name, and snappy!"

She was starting to scare me. "I-I'm Bridgette…" I started to crack.

That was when she punched me right in the eye. "My job, along with my good siblings, is to make Noah miserable for as long as he lives. But we can't kill him or anything, or mom would ground us for life…"

I think my eye was starting to turn black. I wasn't sure. "Can you just please…"

She then slapped me across the face. "I'm going to make Noah miserable, and you're not getting in my-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a familiar voice cut her off. That was when Noah marched to her side. I'm guessing he was helping Tyler with something, as Tyler was with him, too.

"What happened?" Tyler asked me as he helped me up.

I pointed to Rocky. "She punched me in the eye and slapped me across the face!"

Noah then turned to Rocky. "Rocky! Stop hurting my friends! I mean, in August, you gave Cody a wedgie and hung his underwear up on a lamp post. In July, you made Izzy dive into the shark tank when we visited that aquarium. In June, you gave Owen poisonous food, which didn't harm him since he can handle it. But punching Bridgette in the eye? Now that's going too far!"

Rocky rolled her eyes again. "Tsk, like you can do anything about it." Did I mention that Rocky is sarcastic like Noah as well? Although, she doesn't use sarcasm as much.

Noah then marched in his house and brought his father outside. I didn't hear that argument, since I was already walking to my house with Tyler by then.

"How do you think your mom will react to that eye?" Tyler asked.

I tried not to touch it, but it felt swollen. "Honestly, I have no idea."

We had a short conversation before we reached my house. He ran to his house while I went into mine. When I got in, I saw the most unbelievable thing ever.


	16. B: Principal McLean

Ok, so my parents are divorced. They are. I live with my mom, and my younger brother (yeah, I have one) lives with my dad. So when I walked in… my mom was on a date! Even worse, she was on a date with Principal McLean! Eww!

When I walked in, my mom was baking a pie, while Principal McLean was eating macaroni and cheese shaped like Spongebob characters. Principal McLean, do everyone a favor, and grow up.

"THIS is your daughter?!" McLean said to my mom, his mouth still full of food. "She goes to the school I'm the principal of!"

When my mom saw me, she completely forgot about the pie. "BRIDGETTE! What happened to your eye?" I wasn't saying anything thanks to disturbing McLean in the house. "You know what, Chris? You better leave. I have personal business to take care of."

Principal McLean then left the house. "Mom, why are you dating that cheap man child?" I asked.

"Well, I'm probably gonna dump him tomorrow anyway," My mom said. "Hey, let's talk about that." She pointed to my eye.

"Ok, so as you know, my friend Noah is the youngest out of nine siblings. His sister Rocky got mad at me for being friends with him, and then she punched me in the eye." I told my mom.

My mom then got me an eye patch for my eye. "Ok, so you better get better soon."

The next day, I went to school for the first time since the hurricane. "Hey, Bridgette," I heard Noah run to my side when I was walking over there. "I just want to apologize. For Rocky, you know." He told me.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked him. "It's not your fault that she made her fist hit my eye."

"My father got mad at her, and now she's grounded for two weeks." I was glad to hear that come out of his mouth.

I think he noticed me smiling, so I had to tell him this. "Oh yeah, my mom was on a date with Principal McLean yesterday."

He then laughed. "Oh, that's classic!" He kept laughing and walked into the school. He's a good friend.


End file.
